


Un doux arrière-goût de nicotine

by MoodyDisorder



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: Hugo, lui, n'avait jamais compris les gens qui trouvaient du beau dans l'acte de fumer. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un geste banal, quotidien, qu'on exécute mécaniquement. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il rencontre Vincent.Yann et Martin, eux, partageaient cet acte depuis tant d'années qu'il s'était inscrit dans leur routine, devenant parfois ces rares moments d'intimité qu'ils chérissaient tant.





	1. Chapter 1

Pour Hugo, fumer n’était qu’un geste parmi tant d’autres. Sortir la cigarette du paquet, la porter à ses lèvres et l’allumer étaient des mouvements qu’il exécutait mécaniquement, tel l’automatisme d’un robot. C’était une action quotidienne auquelle il ne faisait même plus attention. 

Il n’avait jamais trouvé quoique ce soit de beau, de fascinant ou même d’intéressant dans ce geste. Il n’avait jamais compris ceux qui pensaient ce genre de chose. Mais tout cela, c’était bien avant qu’il rencontre Vincent.

Quand Vincent fumait, c’était toute une œuvre qui se jouait sous ses yeux, un je-ne-sais-quoi d’intriguant qui l’empêchait de détourner le regard. 

Quand Vincent fumait, il attrapait délicatement le bâton de nicotine entre ses longs doigts fins, la plaçait lentement entre ses lèvres -bordel ces lèvres, combien de fois avait-il rêvé de les embrasser ?-  et dégainait son briquet, allumant enfin sa cigarette. C’était ce moment là qui rendait Hugo fou.

Les yeux à demi-clos pour se concentrer sur ses gestes, ses longs cils noirs touchant sa peau, la lumière de la flamme se reflétant sur son visage paisible. Puis il tirait lentement dessus, profitant du bonheur que la nicotine procurait, et soufflait la fumée ; par la bouche, le nez, qu’importe. À chaque fois,  elle créait un halo qui rendait le brun irréel.

« Je dois avouer que je comprendrai jamais ton obsession à me regarder fumer. » Lui avoua un jour Vincent alors qu’ils trainaient dans un bar. « Je veux dire, ça n’a rien de particulier, non ? Tu fumes bien aussi, ce n’est pas comme si cela t’était étranger. »

Hugo avait haussé les épaules, ne pipant aucun mot de peur de se trahir. Il avait bu une gorgée de sa bière, regardant un point dans le vide, avant de se rendre compte que Vincent le fixait, attendant une réponse.

« -Vous êtes bizarre monsieur Clément…

-Parles pour toi ! » Répondit Hugo avec un sourire taquin. « Tu es le plus étrange de nous deux Vincent. »

Le brun éclata de son rire enfantin.

« Et en quoi je te prie ? »

Hugo allait répondre mais Vincent venait de sortir son paquet de Marlboro. Le blond ne put poursuivre, ses yeux restaient rivés sur les mains basanées de Vincent effectuant leur rituel.

« Un problème monsieur Clément ? » Murmura-t-il en soufflant sa fumée sur les lèvres d’Hugo. 

Son autre main était sur sa cuisse. Plus aucune idée claire ne traversait le cerveau d’Hugo. Une seule pensée revenait encore et encore. Il voulait l’embrasser. Il en crevait d’envie.

Il se pencha vers lui. Il allait l’embrasser. 

Vincent posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser avait un doux arrière-goût de nicotine.


	2. Chapter 2

Il régnait toujours une légère odeur de cigarette chez Yann et Martin. Les deux étant de gros fumeurs, ils s’y étaient rapidement accommodés, n’y faisant même plus attention, chacun avec ses petites manies qu’il leur arrivait de partager.

En plus d'être de gros fumeurs, Yann et Martin étaient des fumeurs compulsifs. Le stress du quotidien pesait lourdement sur leurs épaules, alors une clope de temps en temps faisait redescendre toute la pression accumulée. Mais alors que Yann pouvait enchaîner cigarette sur cigarette sans s’arrêter, Martin essayait de se restreindre.

Dans ces moments là, Martin le laissait seul quelques temps, ne préférant pas affronter de front la colère du lion qu’il pouvait être, puis finissait par le rejoindre pour tenter de le calmer, à grands renforts de baisers et de mots doux.

Parfois, ils fumaient ensemble. Au balcon, dans leur cuisine, sous les draps aussi, collés l’un à l’autre, souvent après une fin de soirée plutôt mouvementée.

Un bras autour de la taille de Martin, Yann saisissait l’un des nombreux paquets posés sur leur table de chevet ainsi que son briquet, tirait deux cigarettes hors du carton et en tendait une à Martin. Le plus jeune la plaçait machinalement entre ses lèvres et attendait que Yann se penche vers lui pour l’allumer.

« Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même... » Murmurait-il alors que Martin posait sa tête sur son épaule, tirant sa première latte.

« -Fatigué...

-Moi aussi, et pourtant je suis là à t’allumer généreusement ta cigarette pendant que tu restes avachi sur le coussin que je ne suis pas… »

Martin rit doucement sous le regard tendre son compagnon et attrapa le cendrier.

« J’ai de la chance de t’avoir alors… »

Une discrète rougeur s’étala sur les joues de Yann tandis que Martin l’embrassait amoureusement, sans qu’il ne puisse se défaire de ce doux arrière-goût de nicotine.

**Author's Note:**

> Regardez le moyen-métrage Les Rosiers Grimpants, disponible gratuitement sur le site Arte. Vincent est excellent dedans et c'est une source d'inspiration inépuisable.


End file.
